I Melt With You
by hunters-of-221B-from-Gallifrey
Summary: DESTIEL High School AU: Castiel Novak is the most popular guy at Samuel Colt High School as captain of the football team. He's got a girlfriend, friends, and girls pursuing him like crazy. But all Castiel can think about is the boy with the emerald eyes that ran into him. Destiel, obviously, and Megstiel in the beginning and possible Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**I see so many fanfictions about Dean being the popular guy at school, and Castiel being a nerd, so I decided to switch up the roles for once. I've only seen one other like this, and it wasn't even close to this. I recently got a laptop for Christmas, therefore I can write even more than usual! Hurray!**

**So, without further ado...MY STORY!**

**Chapter 1****: King of the Campus**

Castiel Novak was the captain of Samuel Colt High School's football team, therefore making him the most popular guy, most popular person, in the entire school. He was the head of the 'garrison' of offense he lead as star quarterback. He wasn't too bad with the chicks either.

Castiel was a high school heart throb, and he knew it. His unruly black hair and glimmering cerulean eyes made girls all over the school swoon by just giving a simple wink. He could have any girl in the school, but his girlfriend would seem to disagree. Meg was a cheerleader, one of the many who pursued the members of the football team. Some of the others; like Ruby, April, and Daphne, would twirl their hair at him, but not before Meg would shoo them off.

"Hey, Clarence, you going to April's party on Friday?" Meg asked Castiel after a football practice. Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname. For some reason, Meg insisted on the name since the name 'Castiel' was supposed to be an Angel. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and sighed.

"I imagine so. Now that she and Bart are dating, the entire football team is invited as well. Uriel and Theo will be there, I think Michael is coming too. I'll talk to my brother after school." Castiel contemplated, drying his hair. Meg shrugged and made her way over to where her boyfriend stood and planted a kiss on his lips. He pushed her against the wall and deepened it, mostly by instinct rather than passion.

"Hot dog, Clarence. You really know how to make a girl's nethers quiver." She said seductively, trying to catch her breath. He looked at her and smirked.

"I do know how to do that, actually." Castiel breathed before Meg blew a kiss and waltzed out the door. Castiel sat on the floor and took a second to compose himself, then went outside to go home. He was feeling good, his girlfriend had just told him about a party, and he had finished with his football practice for the day.

Until a boy ran into him, sending both teenagers to the floor.

"Hey, you ass! Watch where the fuck you're going!" Castiel yelled, rolling onto his back and looking up. Startlingly green eyes met his, horrified and concerned.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…please…I'm…I'm sorry!" Whoever it was stuttered, trying to help Castiel up. The boy was paralyzed in fear, his emerald eyes wide. Castiel looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you so scared?" Castiel inquired, sitting up. The boy looked down at the ground and blushed furiously.

"Well…you're Castiel Novak. Everyone knows who you are….I'm sorry." He blurted one last time before grabbing his bag off the concrete and hurrying off.

"Dude, who does he think he is, knocking you down like that? Wanna go beat his ass?" Castiel's friend Michael asked, finding Castiel on the ground, still thinking about what the mysterious boy had said about being afraid of him.

"Nah, leave him. Do you know him?" Castiel asked with curiosity stemming from his voice as he looked through the crowd for the boy.

"Yeah, one of the ingrates that hangs out with Bradbury and that nerd, Kevin Tran." Michael snarled after him, then turned to Castiel. "You sure you okay?"

"I am fine. Thank you, Michael." Castiel thanked his friend before heading home for the day.

"CASSIE! TELL LUCI TO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Castiel heard as he walked through the door. Castiel sighed and locked the door behind him. Gabriel, his older brother sprinted around the corner in bare feet, being pursued by Gabriel's twin, Lucifer.

"Luci! Gabe! Stop! You're supposed to be eighteen years old! You're acting like a pair of five year olds!" Castiel yelled as he stomped into the kitchen. Anna was doing homework on the bar, and she glanced up with a smirk.

"They've been going at it for the past two hours. Sometimes I think they do it just to annoy us." She said before looking back down at her homework. She was only two years younger than Castiel, but she looked the same age. Castiel nodded in agreement before setting his duffel bag with his football gear down. He went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water, chugging it down easily.

"CASSIE!" Gabriel ran into the room and grabbed his brother's shoulders. "Luci's been trying to get an invite to April's party." Gabriel practically yelled.

"What's your point, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, failing to see a point in the statement. Gabriel sighed and leaned in close to Castiel's ear.

"Kali told me that April and Bartholomew are only together because Luci over there dumped April about a day ago. Why the hell would she want him there now?" Gabriel hissed. Castiel chuckled and shrugged.

"If he wants to go to the party and get tortured by April, then let him. The masochistic bastard probably wants to gloat. Abbadon is totally after him now, and she will do anything Lucifer asks." Castiel considered. Gabriel looked at him, and then slapped Castiel on the back with a grin.

"Perfect! April's gonna tear him to shreds! Why not let him go?" Gabriel said, flipping his golden hair and turning to face the living room. "HEY! LUCI, YOU CAN GO TO THE PARTY!" Lucifer came in and looked at Castiel with a sly smirk.

"Thank you Castiel for being my favorite brother. Even though my womb-mate decided I was unworthy of this, thanks." Lucifer came in and laughed. Then the four siblings heard the door open and slam shut.

"Shit, mom's home. Go do your homework!" Castiel whispered, sitting down at the bar next to Anna, getting out his homework for the day and starting it furiously.

"Castiel. Are you doing your homework?" His mother asked as she entered the large room. Gabriel and Lucifer had managed to scamper to their rooms in time. Castiel looked up to meet the cold blue eyes.

"Yes, mother. I got home from practice about half an hour ago, and I have already had a bottle of water and I am attempting to do my homework now." Castiel muttered. She nodded quickly and turned to Anna.

"And you, Anna?" She inquired. Anna nodded without looking up. The woman seemed content with the response and left them. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since their father had left them, their mother became cruel, calculating, and cold in every respect. She had gone from being their mom, to Naomi, the business woman both in the office and at her house.

"So, Castiel. ARE you going to the party?" Anna asked after she was sure that their mother was out of earshot. She leaned over with an engaged look, leaning on her hand.

"I believe so. Meg told me about it, so I assume we are meant to go together." Castiel waved it off and looked back at his homework. So, they dropped the subject and continued on with their work.

The next day, Castiel was determined to find the boy that knocked him down and ask him what he meant by 'he was Castiel Novak'. Did that mean something Castiel didn't know about? He couldn't focus in his English class; Mr. Crowley kept snapping him to attention.

"If I am interrupting some of your deeper thoughts, please do not be afraid to tell me, Castiel." Mr. Crowley crooned in false sweetness. He quirked his lips into a smile and turned back to the rest of the class. "Now, Shakespeare was a brilliant man. Not only was he a playwright, but he was a man who could weave words into elegant sonnets and couplets that portray the deeper feelings of man. Who can tell me what Shakespeare's first play was?" Mr. Crowley inquired, folding his hands behind his back and scanning the room for the students specifically avoiding eye contact. "Castiel. Since you were so obviously involved in your thoughts about today's lecture, would you like to tell us what William Shakespeare wrote and published as his first play?" Castiel shifted in his seat and looked anywhere but Fergus Crowley's amused brown stare. Suddenly, a finger nudged his back, and a piece of paper flew over his shoulder and landed in front of him.

_The Two Gentlemen of Verona_. It read after Castiel uncrumpled it. Castiel looked up and smirked at Mr. Crowley.

"I believe it is the Two Gentlemen of Verona, correct?" He said cockily, crossing his arms in obvious obstinance. Mr. Crowley frowned and turned to the whiteboard.

"Yes, glad you are finally paying attention Mr. Novak." He mumbled in a smooth British accent. Castiel smiled the rest of the class, nearly forgetting about who gave him the answer. The bell rang at the end of class, and Castiel turned to thank the person behind him, only to find the seat empty and a back rushing out of the room. Feathery dirty blonde hair peaked over his head, but other than that and the muscular back facing him, there was nothing to indicate who that was. He figured it was one of the smart guys on the football team helping him out.

Lunch came quickly that day, and Castiel shuffled to his seat beside Meg and absentmindedly pulled her closer to him. He began to eat his mushy cafeteria food and scanned the room. Uriel and Theo were across from him, discussing the recent football game in which Uriel kicked three field goals in order to win the game that night. Theo argued that if it hadn't been for his excellent defense. Azazel, Castiel's center guard on the field came and sat next to Theo with his girlfriend, Ruby. Azazel was a slime ball, as was his friend Alistair, but they were great on the field, and therefore Castiel didn't care about their personalities.

"Castiel, maybe you can decide this. Who did better on the field Friday?" Theo asked, leaning across the table. Castiel looked up from his food and shrugged.

"I think everyone did equally as well. It is a team, not individual players. Every person submits something to the plays, so no one person does better than another." Castiel said. Meg smirked and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"That's my Clarence. Always the impartial party, huh?" She laughed, tossing her deep brown hair. Castiel laughed lightly and looked around.

"I believe I am nearly done, so I am going to take this to the trash. Excuse me for a moment." Castiel got up and carried his tray to the trash can and went to dump the leftover food. He got to the can and dumped the food. He heard a hasty exhale behind him.

"Geez, could you take any longer?" A gruff male voice said from behind him. Castiel felt anger well up in his chest as he turned to face the speaker. As soon as he turned, he knew the voice.

It was the guy from the day before, only his voice had been so different. This guy who talked to him was confident, impatient, and overall…just interesting. His inquisitive green eyes had half a second of complete serenity, with a slight annoyance hinting at his features. He was tall, taller than Castiel, with dirty blonde hair. Castiel realized in moments that this person, whoever he was, bailed him out with Mr. Crowley.

The eye contact ended when the guy's eyes fell to the floor and he stepped back.

"Oh god…I'm sorry, Castiel. I…I didn't know it was you. I should have known, I'll just go." He stammered, turning to leave, but Castiel grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Don't go!" Castiel growled in a lower than usual voice. It wasn't meant to be threatening, but the boy winced and turned to face Castiel with a scared expression.

"O…Okay…" He mumbled. Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked at him.

"You helped me in English today, didn't you?" Castiel questioned. The boy nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Crowley can be a dick sometimes. By the way, I never caught your name."

"Uh…my name is Dean." He murmured, almost inaudibly. Castiel went through his mental list of names, and no Dean came up.

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around." Castiel mused. Dean chuckled without humor.

"We have English, History, and Pre-Cal together. We've gone to the same school for nearly five years." Dean scoffed, then lowered his head, which brought on another question from Castiel.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Castiel finally asked. Dean opened and closed his mouth, floundering for an answer, when two hands shoved Dean to the floor. Alistair stood laughing at Dean on the ground, desperately trying to grab the food from spilling further on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Winchester? Trying to talk to Castiel like that? Castiel, next time this scum tries to communicate, just punch him." Alistair hissed down at Dean who had gathered the food, tossed it away and hurried off to a table in the corner of the room where there was a girl with long red hair tied back in a ponytail, an Asian kid who had his nose buried in a book, and a large boy (if you could call him a boy) with a nearly full beard who glared at Castiel and Alistair with hatred. Castiel turned to Alistair who was still laughing at the way Dean had nearly crawled to get away from them.

"Why'd you do that?" Castiel demanded, and Alistair threw his hands up in surrender.

"I was trying to save you from that guy. He and his nerd herd will bring you down, and we all know that can't happen." Alistair explained. Castiel nodded, but looked back at Dean who never even glanced back at them. Castiel went back to the table and Meg got up.

"Baby, who was that guy? Why the hell did he think he could talk to you?" She asked, gripping his hand in hers. He squeezed it gently and looked over at him one last time.

"He's…he's nothing to worry about."


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thanks for the support already! This is my first AU fic, and I hoped I wouldn't completely screw it up somehow. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE! I love you peoples!**

**Chapter 2****: Last Friday Night**

* * *

The rest of that week, Castiel did not see much of Dean. While he finally noticed him the classes Dean had mentioned, neither spoke to one another. Castiel was far to focused on football practices to care, though. His mother had recently pushed his athletic career at Colt High, which meant even more practices than his coach gave. Besides that, he still had to deal with his brothers and their drama. Gabriel had been dating a girl named Kali for nearly three months now, and he chickened out when it came time to ask her to the homecoming dance. Gabriel called it a 'clean break' but the pair hardly spoke anymore. Lucifer, on the other hand, was trying to get April jealous by dating Abbadon, which Castiel thought was unfair to her. She was a beautiful girl, and Lucifer was using her.

Finally, Friday came, which meant football and the party. Castiel went down to the locker rooms after the rough practice to get ready for the game, which could possibly get the team to the League Championship with Lawrence High. The large team got dressed in their navy blue, black and white uniforms and huddled together in the locker room. Castiel went up to the front for his pre-game pep talk.

"So, this is it. If we win this game, then we are playing the Lions for the championships. This is the second most important game we have had to play all season, and I don't want any screw ups. We are going to play well, fair, and we are going to win. Now, LET'S GO!" Castiel shouted to finish his short speech. The team whooped in response and filed out the tunnel to the field. Castiel slid his helmet over his raven hair and went out with the rest of the team. He ran out and came face to face with Meg in her cheerleader outfit. She looked extremely hot, the short skirt barely covering her ass, and the low v-neck of the vest was tempting. Castiel pulled her into his arms and sighed. "How may I help you, Meg?"

"Well, I just wanted to give you a good luck make out session." She sang in his ear. He shivered, but shook his head.

"I must be going, the game is beginning any moment and I must be there for the coin toss." Castiel fended her off, releasing her waist and jogging to the bench. While he did want to make out with his girlfriend, he was in football mode, and that changed him. His posture straightened, his face became devoid of nearly all expressions, and he became ruthless, and flat out scary. Castiel knew he became a machine on the field, and he thought it was a great advantage.

"BE, AGGRESSIVE! BE BE AGGRESSIVE, COME ON!" The troop of cheerleaders called out, waving their blue and silver pom-poms around in time to the marching band playing. Castiel was far too focused to care, and soon, he had led the team to victory.

"CASTIEL!" The entire team rushed him after the final touchdown of the game, in which Castiel had run a forty-three yard touchdown to get ahead and win the game.

The celebration was short lived, because Bart had rounded everybody up and told them where to go for April's party, so, Castiel had to go find Meg.

"There you are, Clarence." She sauntered over and put her hands on her hips.

"I apologize for my earlier lack of desire. I was far too focused on the game." Castiel apologized, finishing putting his football gear away in the large duffel bag he had.

"Well, I am sure you can figure out a way to make it up to me, huh?" She purred as she moved closer. He smirked and put his hands on her hips, bending down to kiss her.

"Hey! Get a room, Cassie!" A voice echoed in the tunnel. Castiel pulled back from the kiss and glared at the twins waltzing down the tunnel with cheesy grins on their faces. Gabriel and Lucifer may be twins, but they shared next to no similarities in facial features. Only their golden eyes were mirrored in each other.

"Castiel, I was hoping you could tell Gabriel that there is no way I am giving him a ride in MY car to the party." Lucifer crossed his arms and glanced Gabriel's way, only to meet a tongue protruding from his mouth.

"Gabriel, Luci, stop this! Gabriel, you can ride with Meg and I. Lucifer, good luck." Castiel decided turning and pulling Meg to his side and resting his arm on her hips.

* * *

The party was loud. Castiel walked in and almost covered his ears, but held back. Meg leaned up to his ear.

"This looks great!" She yelled over the music and talking people. Castiel nodded and scanned the crowd for someone he knew. Finally, his eyes stopped on Michael and Uriel talking, each with a red solo cup of beer. Castiel figured he may as well, so he grabbed some on the way over.

If you were to ask Castiel about the last thing he remembered about that night, that moment grabbing the first beer would be it.

Castiel woke up in his bed, surprisingly the next morning. He had no recollection of the night before and a massive headache. He buried his face in the pillows and fought through the alcohol soaked memories, but found nothing. All he could make out were two emerald eyes looking at him in complete and utter fear.

* * *

**Dean's POV:**

Dean couldn't believe his bad luck. First, he ran into Castiel Novak, the head of the school, then, he attempted to talk to him the next day, and now, the guy was hitting on him.

Sure, he was drunk as hell, but Castiel, captain of the Samuel Colt football team was blatantly flirting. Dean always knew he was interested in men, but he had never told anyone but his best friends, Charlie and Benny. There was never a reason to bring on even more suffering.

"Yoooouu…have the greenest eyes in the history of green eyes." Castiel slurred, his pupils blown wide. Dean kept staring in disbelief. Dean had a crush on Castiel. Not one that he would ever admit, but it was tough. The guy not only had a girlfriend, but he was obviously not interested in the likes of him. Hell, the only reason Dean got to the party was because he ran into an old friend at the game. Lisa bad brought him as a plus one, and yet all he got were dirty looks from the players and cheerleaders alike.

"Um, thanks." Dean blushed and looked down at his feet, hoping all this would end soon. Then, Castiel got up and looked around. Without warning, he grabbed Dean and yanked him to a place where there were no students and pressed him to the wall. Dean had a look of pure terror, he was sure. "Please, I'm sorry!" Dean braced himself for a blow. It never came.

"You fascinate me so much, Dean. So…beautiful…"Castiel murmured into Dean's ear, before pulling back, then lunging forward to capture Dean's lips in a kiss. Dean felt his eyelids flutter closed and he hung limp on the wall. Castiel pinned him with his arms, and looked at him with hungry sapphire eyes. "I want you, Dean Winchester."

Dean wanted to nod and go along with it, he wanted to scream out 'YES!', but instead, he managed to pull his arms away and catch Castiel as he fell in an exhausted heap. Dean may not be a football player, but he had his own strength. Dean pulled him to his car and drove him to the Novak residence. Everyone in town knew where they lived; it was the largest house in the tri-state area. Dean dragged him to the door and fumbled in Castiel's clothes for a key, which he found quickly. He unlocked the door quietly and saw stairs.

"Shit." Dean whispered to himself. He turned to Castiel, whose head was lolling around on his shoulders. Dean heaved Castiel into his arms and carried him up the stairs. He wasn't overly heavy, his lean runner's body was far thinner than Dean would have expected. Finally, Dean finished his trek up the staircase and found a room that had the word _Castiel _scripted in elegant handwriting on the door. Dean kicked it open with a barely audible creak, and Dean dropped the boy on his bed. Castiel immediately curled into a ball and sighed, smoothing his face out. Dean had to glance one last time at the boy he knew he liked.

Without stress and school, Castiel's face was flawless. His angular jawbone was accentuated by the moon light flowing through the window, light speckles of stubble caressing his cheeks and chin. His dark hair was messy, and Dean liked to call it to himself, 'sex-hair'. His flushed cheeks shone red in the dark, and all Dean wanted to do was stay there and watch him for as long as possible. But…Sam needed him back home. So, he left the mansion and drove off, only looking back once.

"Dean, where the hell have you been?" Sam demanded once he entered. Dean shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on the rack by the door.

"Calm down, Mom. Someone needed a ride home, so I took them. No biggie, Sammy." Dean tossed the topic away as he shuffled to his room. Sam sighed and went to bed as well.

"Just next, time, call me?" Sam pleaded. Dean nodded and smirked tiredly.

"Sure, Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai again.**

**I am writing this ahead of time, so I know where story is going up until the next chapter or two. HA! Suckers...**

**ANYWAYS...I am loving how this story is turning out so far, and I am so glad that people like it already. Enjoy this chapter because it introduces far more Destiel loveliness. And I still dunno about Sabriel. I may even try Samifer. Who knows?**

**Chapter 3:**** Just Punch Me!**

Castiel still had no memory of Friday night when it came to Monday, but he had successfully managed to get through his raging hangover without his mother becoming overly suspicious. She questioned the Advil, but Castiel told her it was a football injury and she immediately backed off. Monday morning came and Castiel was swarmed by people. Buzzing conversations filled his ears, mostly about the party and things that happened. Apparently, Lucifer tried to get April back, which resulted in a huge fight between Luci and Bart, and between April and Abbadon. Abbadon and Lucifer won, but not without a few bruises. Gabriel tried to get back with Kali, but she rejected him once more. Inias and Hester decided to start going out during the party, while Azazel and Ruby broke up. Castiel couldn't believe all that happened, and all he remembered was the pair of eyes. He knew they were Dean's, but what was he doing at the party? And why were they so scared? Did Castiel hurt him?

Castiel decided he was going to talk to Dean, alone.

His first two classes went by at a snail's pace, than came his English class, which he had Dean in. It was also the last class before lunch, so Castiel figured it would have to do. The class whizzed by, and soon, the bell was ringing and Castiel was out of his seat and turned around to face Dean.

"Dean. We need to talk." Castiel said, grabbing Dean's arm. Dean flinched at the touch, but turned to meet Castiel's eyes.

"But why?" Dean asked in a small voice, grabbing his bag off the desk. Castiel looked around and dragged him outside to a section of the school no one went.

"What happened on Friday?" Castiel hissed once t he was sure no one would hear them. Dean froze and backed against the wall.

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't want for it to happen, I swear!" Dean stammered. Ah, so obviously something had happened that night that made Dean afraid.

"Dean, I cannot remember that night. I can only remember seeing your eyes, but terrified. Would you like to explain what happened?" Castiel asked, crossing his arms. Castiel really hoped he hadn't hurt Dean. He liked him, with his spattering of freckles dancing across his cheekbones, the greenness of his eyes and how they shone. But those eyes were not looking at him; they were focused on the floor. "Dean! Tell me, I can handle it! Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…but yeah, you did hurt me." Dean said, gripping his fists in tight balls. He looked up with watery eyes and met Castiel's sapphire ones. Castiel gasped and covered his mouth.

"Oh god, Dean I am so sorry!" Castiel cried out, apologizing over and over again. He didn't see any bruises on Dean's face or anywhere visible, so he figured a gut shot, and Castiel braced himself. "Go ahead and do the same to me." Dean widened his eyes and stepped back.

"No, Castiel, you don't understa-" Dean started.

"Just do it before I change my mind!" Castiel yelled, not noticing Dean's inner battle. So Dean looked up, stepped forward and pulled Castiel into a kiss. Castiel was shocked, and froze in his spot. Dean's lips were soft, yet roughly pressing to Castiel's chapped lips. Dean pulled back and smirked at him.

"Now we're even." Dean said before jogging away to the cafeteria. Castiel fell to the ground against the wall, touching his lips. Dean Winchester kissed him, and Castiel Novak wanted him to do it again.

* * *

Castiel hardly noticed the rest of the day, Meg couldn't get his attention, neither could anyone on the football team. Castiel could only think about the blonde from lunch. After school, Meg marched up to him and stopped him while he searched the campus for Dean.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? It's like you haven't noticed anything that's happened all day!" Meg declared, throwing her hands in the air. Castiel sighed and gripped the outsides of her arms and looked in her eyes.

"I have to deal with something. I do not know what it is, but I need to do it alone. Please, I will see you tomorrow, Meg." Castiel told her, kissing her. It didn't feel quite right, kissing Meg, but he finished and winked at her. "See ya." And he hurried off.

Castiel searched for about an hour for Dean. The campus was nearly empty, and he had only one place left to search. The library was the last place Castiel wanted to go, but he was determined to find Dean. Castiel walked in and looked around. There was a group of students talking quietly at a table, and one of them had long red hair that reminded him of Anna. Castiel went over to the bookshelf beside the table and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"I'm telling you, brotha, you've got to stay away from him." A Cajun accent came from the other side. Castiel froze and leaned closer.

"Benny's right. You can't keep 'running' into Castiel. He's gonna beat your ass if you don't stop." A female voice scolded, and Castiel whimpered. They were talking to Dean, trying to get him to stay away from Castiel. That…that couldn't happen. Castiel didn't know why, but he wanted Dean to understand that Castiel did not want to hurt him.

"I know, I know, Charlie. You've been telling me since last week. I just…can't get him out of my head." Dean's rough voice filtered through the books. Castiel inhaled sharply and flushed a bright red. No one could see him, but he was still embarrassed by the admission. Castiel decided at that moment that he needed to talk to (kiss) Dean again. He stepped around the bookcase and looked at the trio. The girl, Charlie had a Lord of the Rings t-shirt on, covered by a hoodie. Benny was a large boy, the one who glared at Castiel in the cafeteria. Dean turned to face Castiel, slight fear over what had happened earlier.

"Dean, I must talk to you. Alone." Castiel requested. Benny stood and went up to Castiel.

"Dean don't wanna talk to you, angel boy. So leave him alone." Benny snarled. Castiel was startled when Dean stood and held Benny back from punching Castiel in the face.

"It's okay, Benny. I need to apologize for something I did earlier." Dean admitted, and Benny pulled his arm away from Dean's grasp.

"If you do anything to Dean, I'm gonna murder you where you stand." Benny threatened before pulling Charlie out behind him.

"Listen, Castiel. I am really-" Dean was cut off by Castiel's lips pressing needily to Dean's. Castiel moved his hands to Dean's hips and pressed him to the nearest bookshelf. Dean tangled his hands in Castiel's hair, holding him close. They finally broke for air and Castiel grinned widely, still panting.

"Don't ever say sorry for kissing me. Ever." Castiel growled before capturing Dean's lips with his own again. Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth and held him close, locking his arms around the smaller boy's neck.

"Cas…" Dean groaned, and Castiel looked at him with high eyebrows.

"Cas?" Castiel asked with a smirk. Dean blushed and looked at his feet.

"Yeah, its short for Castiel, cause, you know…your name is kinda complicated." Dean stammered. Castiel laughed and pecked him on the lips one last time.

"I like it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! The plot is introduced in this chapter, and I really hope you guys like it. **

**Just so you know, I am only writing this, I do not identify with ANY of the slander in this chapter. I do not like gay-bashing, however it is necessary to the plot. I'm sorry if you are offended, because that is not my intention.**

**WARNING: Violence, gay-bashing, bullying, etc...**

**Chapter 3****: Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

Castiel was nervous. Honestly and truthfully nervous about breaking up with Meg, and Dean didn't like it.

"You don't have to do this, Cas. I know you still care about Meg, and I'm not going to force you into anything you aren't ready for." Dean had told him that morning. Castiel shook his head and looked out the window at his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"I care about you far more than I ever could care about her, Dean. I cannot date both of you simultaneously, nor would I want to." Castiel sighed. Dean reached across the space in his car and gripped Castiel's hand tightly.

"Whatever you want, Cas." Dean comforted him, his green eyes glistening with concern for his boyfriend. Castiel turned and smiled at Dean one last time before getting out of the car. It had become a morning ritual in the past week of their relationship. Dean would pick Castiel up from his house, than take him to school. Then, once they got there, Dean would drop Castiel off in the parking lot, than park towards the back. Castiel had not come out yet, and he wanted to do it on his own time, not because rumors forced him.

Castiel walked away from the sleek black muscle car, which Dean's father had given him for his sixteenth birthday. Meg was standing with Ruby and Daphne. Daphne had always had a crush on Castiel, but he tried to let her down. Daphne saw him and twirled her hair between her fingers and winked at Castiel. Meg hit her on the side off the head.

"Stay away from my man, you vulture!" Meg scolded, striding to Castiel. She looped her hands around his neck and smirked.

"I must speak with you, Meg. Alone would be preferable." Castiel said, a frown on his face. Her dark curls framed her round face in a pout, and she crossed her arms.

"Fine, Ruby, Daphne, go away. Clarence's got something on his fine chest, so hoof it." Meg snarled to the other cheerleaders. The girls sneered at her before sauntering off, Daphne trying to wiggle her hips more than normal. Castiel rolled his eyes at her, then turned back to Meg.

"Meg, our time together has been, quite nice. However, I believe it is time to sever our romantic relationship." Castiel explained. Meg furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth, then closed it into a tight line.

The slap was unexpected.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. "You were the one! I thought…I thought you were the one, Clarence! You were my once in a lifetime chance, my unicorn, and now you're leaving me?!"

"Meg, please. I apologize sincerely. I do care about you, honestly. However, I care about someone else more." Castiel admitted. Her eyes widened.

"THERE'S ANOTHER WOMAN?" She demanded, grabbing Castiel by the lapels of his long, tan coat.

"Well…technically. I am sorry, but I hope that we can remain friends." Castiel pleaded. Meg scoffed and turned.

"Yeah, right." She snapped before marching off into the school. Castiel gaped at her for only a second before closing his mouth and going into the school as well. His first class, science with Mrs. Mills, trickled past. She was attempting to show the class why Environmental Science was one of the leading studies in the world, but Castiel only thought of Dean and Meg. He felt sorry for Meg, but had absolutely no regret. He really liked Dean, even if it had only been two weeks since they first met. The emerald's that looked at him just made Castiel's heart melt every time Dean looked at him.

"Castiel, will you please pay less attention to the ceiling, and more attention to my lesson?" Mrs. Mills asked impatiently. Castiel focused and nodded vigorously. He lower his head to look at his scrappy notes and sighed to himself. He was honestly surprised that he was passing all his classes, although he didn't really have a choice. His mother would probably get violent if he came home with less than an A.

The remainder of the class and the next one crawled along. Finally, he came to Mr. Crowley's class with Dean behind him. Castiel sent a wink Dean's way, and no one caught it but him. Dean looked to the floor and flushed a deep red. Castiel laughed to himself a little before glancing up at the whiteboard. They were studying Shakespeare still, and Mr. Crowley had a book in his hand.

"Hello, maggots. Today, we will continue with _Romeo and Juliet._ So, we need a few people to read. No takers? Okay…Michael, you will be Mercutio, Castiel; Romeo…and Ruby; Juliet." Crowley assigned the parts, and Ruby raised her hand sheepishly.

"Can't…talk." She croaked, signaling with her hand at her throat. Dean scoffed into a laugh, and Mr. Crowley swung his gaze to Dean.

"Well, Mr. Winchester. If you believe this to be so funny, you shall be our Juliet for today." Mr. Crowley smirked and began to hand out the books. Dean normally wouldn't have minded, except the fact that his boyfriend that no one knew about was Romeo. His hands shook a little when he took the book. He didn't have a line for awhile, but he listened to Castiel talk in the old English, and Dean smiled. He sounded really good. Next to no stumbles, and his gravelly voice was made for the romantic words.

"That I might touch that cheek!" Castiel exclaimed, overdramatically. The class turned to Dean for his line.

"Ay! Me!" Dean murmured, and the class laughed loudly.

"She speaks:

O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

As is a winged messenger of heaven

Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air." Castiel sang out, his voice ringing with small truth that only Dean could notice. Dean cleared his throat.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but my sworn love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Dean said, with more feeling than before. Castiel glanced over his shoulder at Dean before continuing.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Castiel asked the class jokingly. They laughed, and a few answered because of the engaging performance, while Dean continued the soliloquy.

"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd.

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself." Dean announced with more feeling than he had felt all period.

"I take thee at thy word:

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;

Henceforth, I will never be Romeo." Castiel finished, his voice sounded nearly sincere, as though he were speaking to Dean, not Juliet. Dean realized with a start that Castiel had meant that. He didn't care whether anyone approved of their relationship; he would be with Dean anyway. It almost made Dean well up, but he forced himself o say the next lines.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night

So stumblest upon my counsel?" Dean asked, his throat still partially closed. Castiel opened his mouth, but the bell rang and the entire class sighed and got up. Mr. Crowley looked up from the book and closed it.

"Great job everyone! Same parts to same people tomorrow. No homework for tonight, so do not spoil your evening." He called after the students. Dean was packing his things when a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly. He was spun around and met a pair of eyes that Dean immediately recognized as Michael.

"I need to talk to you, Winchester." He snarled, letting him go for a moment. Dean looked around the room for Castiel, only to find the raven head laving the room surrounded by people, so Castiel could not see Dean. Dean grabbed his bag and looked up at Michael. The guy wasn't much shorter than Dean, with blonde hair and a hard face. He pulled Dean by the arm out of the room and dragged him to the portion of the school where Dean had kissed Castiel after the party. Dean had to admit, if Dean would have wanted somewhere to go for privacy, he would still go there. "You need to stay the fuck away from Castiel."

Dean's blood ran cold in fear, praying that he didn't know about Dean and Castiel's relationship.

"What? What…do you mean? I haven't…" Dean was cut off by a punch to the face and Michael hauling him back to his feet.

"I know about your little faggot crush on him! And I am here to make sure the fact that Castiel will never, ever care for you is drilled into your pitiful skull!" Michael yelled, throwing another punch, but this time to Dean's gut. Dean fell to the ground on his knees and gripped his stomach. "Hey, Uriel, Alistair! Get over here and help me teach the queer a lesson!" Michael called out to his friends that were jogging past. Uriel looked over Michael's shoulder and smirked.

"So, Winchester's a fag? Doesn't surprise me. Come on Alistair, let's beat his ass." Uriel said, pulling Dean to his shaky knees. The trio beat him senseless, ensuring every hit, every blow was somewhere normal people would never see. Whether in the stomach, his bow legs, or his back; every inch of skin hidden by clothes was bruised or bleeding. Dean curled into a ball and prayed for something to stop it. Whatever that thing was never came, and Michael, Uriel, and Alistair only finished once they got a glimpse at the time.

"Come on, Winchester's got the message. Lunch is almost over, and I am simply…famished." Alistair purred at Dean before kicking him one last time. Dean heard muffled laughter as they walked away, but his entire body was exploding with white hot pain. His eyes were shut tightly and he had his hands around his knees, curled up still.

"Dean!" A muffled voice cried out. Dean peeled opened his eyes, only to meet blue eyes which were frantic. Dean cowered further, his instincts kicking in to try and protect himself.

"STOP! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! JUST DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!" Dean yelled once, before the darkness that had been settling over his eyes finally took over and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about that last chapter and the little cliff hangar. I want you people to review me! I want feedback, I crave it! Please!**

**Also, please look at chapter three again if you are only reading this chapter, because I accidentally posted the wrong document, and I missed them actually getting together. I am sooooo sorry about that!**

**Here, have an angsty chapter to make up for it.**

**Chapter 4****: Dammit Dean, We Can Fix This**

* * *

Dean opened his eyes to a bright white ceiling and pulsing florescent lights. He tried to reach his hand up to shield his eyes, but nearly cried out upon moving it. His shoulder screamed in protest and suddenly a hand was in his, squeezing tightly. Dean turned his head with a massive amount of energy to meet the worried face of Sam.

"Sammy…" Dean croaked. Dean began to cough, and Sam grabbed a glass of water and held it to Dean's lips. Dean took a sip to cool his ragged throat and coughed again. "What happened?"

"This guy found you like this, he carried you to the nurse and she called me, since I'm your top contact besides Dad." Sam explained. Even though Sam was three years younger than him, the kid was a monster, and he could easily pass for older whenever their Dad was out of town on a business trip.

"Wait, who was it that found me?" Dean asked, hoping that it wasn't Benny, because while Dean loved the guy like a brother, he could be really violent and get over his head.

"I dunno, I think his name was…Cas-something. He is in the waiting room, actually. He wanted to wait for you to wake up. Don't know why. He's one of the Novaks, and you know them." Sam flicked his wrist to the side and Dean gulped.

"Can…can you send Cas in? I've got talk to him." Dean asked, and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's in some of my classes, will you just send him in? Oh, and Sam? I wanna talk to him alone." Dean demanded. Sam shrugged and walked out the door. Soon, Castiel rushed in and locked the door behind him. He was soon on his knees beside Dean's cot and was kissing him frantically.

"Oh, Dean! Thank god you're okay! What happened to you!? When I found you, you were hiding from me and yelling for me to not hurt you. I would never hurt you, Dean. You know that! So who did this?" Castiel nearly yelled between pecks on Dean's face. Dean pulled away from him and looked at his feet.

"No one, don't worry about it, Cas. But, I'm going to need some time away from you." Dean mumbled, not wanting to say the words, but he was afraid. Not only for himself, but for Castiel as well. If the football team found out about the couple, it would be so much worse for Castiel, and Dean couldn't take it if someone hurt Castiel.

"Wha…What?" Castiel stammered, his cerulean eyes glimmering with wetness.

"I just…I can't do this. Us, I mean. We weren't meant to be, and I'm sorry." Dean struggled to find the words that would hurt Castiel the most, hoping to drive him away without asking any more questions. A singular tear traced down Castiel's cheek. "Cas, I'm sorry-" Dean was cut off by Castiel pressing his lips to Dean's. Dean could feel the wetness on Castiel's face and he began to cry.

"Dean, please. Don't do this. We can fix this!" Castiel pleaded, meeting Dean's eyes, only to have Dean drop them again. He turned to the wall, not wanting Castiel to see the saltwater gathering beneath his eyelids.

"It isn't broken, Cas!" Dean practically shouted, but he sniffed once and closed his eyes. "See you in class, Castiel." Dean said finally, hearing the sharp inhale as Dean used Castiel's full name. Castiel got up and put one last kiss on the crown of Dean's head.

"Good bye, Dean Winchester."

* * *

Castiel couldn't believe what had just transpired between him and his boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend. Castiel opened the door of the nurse's office, only to meet the concerned face of Gabriel.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" He asked, going to his younger brother's side immediately. The extremely large boy who had let him in walked back inside with a sideways glance at Castiel and Gabriel. Castiel was nearly sobbing at this point, and gripped Gabriel into a tight hug. Gabriel returned it instantaneously. "Shh…it's okay little brother. You need to go home. Come on, I'll take you."

The ride to the house was quiet except for the occasionally sniffle from Castiel. They got inside and Gabriel sat Castiel down on the couch and got a mug of hot chocolate. Gabriel sat across from Castiel and leaned forward.

"Spill."

"Gabriel…I need to admit something that you may not approve of. And please do not judge me too much." Castiel pleaded. Gabriel nodded and motioned for Castiel to continue. Castiel took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "I am bisexual. However, I am-was dating Dean Winchester."

"Cassie? Really? What did that dick do to you?" Gabriel demanded. Castiel looked up in shock.

"You are not upset about my sexuality?" Castiel asked, both curious and weary. Gabriel laughed a little and reached across the space to pat him on the shoulder.

"Everyone is a little gay. Some more than others. And hey, at least I'm not alone anymore!" Gabriel exclaimed, waiting for Castiel to get it.

"Wait, you are bisexual as well?"

"Yup!" Gabriel popped the 'p'. "I was just hitting on that gorgeous moose-man outside the nurse's office, he seemed interested, but eh, I dunno." Gabriel shrugged before shaking his head. "NO! I did not bring you home early to talk about my sex life. Spill the beans, Cassie."

"I met Dean about three weeks ago when he ran into me after practice. He was so scared that I was going to hurt him that he ran off. Then, he helped me in English. Remember April's party?" Castiel inquired, and Gabriel nodded.

"How could I forget?" Gabriel scoffed.

"Well, I did. And apparently, I kissed Dean there. On Monday, he was avoiding me, for obvious reasons, and I finally was able to talk to him. I thought I had accidently hit him while I was so inebriated, so I told him that whatever I did to him, he could do to me. So…he kissed me, then ran off." Castiel sighed at the memory. "The thing was, I really enjoyed it, so I decided to find him. After an hour and a half, I finally found him and kissed him. We've been dating ever since."

"So, what happened in that room, earlier?" Gabriel asked, taking a sip of his coco. Castiel looked to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"He…he broke it off. Apparently he said it wasn't working. I don't know how he got that, because…Gabe…I think I love him."

"CASSIE! It hasn't even been a month!" Gabriel exploded, just as Castiel knew he would.

"I know! But…I just…I feel like I can't live without him, and my heart hurts. Gabriel, make it go away."

* * *

Dean wasn't faring much better. He had gotten home with help from Sam and Charlie, lucky that Sam could drive the Impala, even though he was underage. He was sobbing in the back seat, his head in Charlie's lap. She stroked his hair gently and tried to calm him down.

"Dean, what happened in there?" Charlie crooned, her voice sympathetic and loving.

"I had to break up with Cas." Dean choked out. Sam swerved a bit and glanced back at his brother.

"You're gay? Hm, didn't think it would take this long for you to come out to me, honestly, Dean. I'm offended." Sam offered from the front seat. Dean stared at his brother. "What? Did you think I wouldn't be okay with it? If dudes make you happy, go for it."

"Thanks, Sammy." Sam didn't usually let Dean call him 'Sammy', but this was a special occasion. "These guys at school found out that I had a crush on Castiel, and they didn't know we were actually dating. If they found out, it would have been so much worse, plus they could have hurt Cas. I couldn't let that happen." Dean murmured. Charlie shook her head at Dean.

"That isn't how it goes, Dean. It's the 21st century; people shouldn't care whether you are gay, bi, or straight. I've been lesbian for nearly four years, and I never looked back. People don't even glance twice when they see Dorothy and I making out." Charlie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as the trio pulled up to the Winchester residence. There was a truck in the driveway, and Dean's heart sank. His dad came home early from his business meeting because Dean got hurt.

"Dean! I heard what happened at your school! Do you need me to make any calls to people? You know Bobby and I will raise hell if you need us to!" John Winchester cried out when Sam dragged Dean into the living room. John went to Dean's side immediately and took half his weight and flopped him on the couch. Dean grunted in mild pain, but the bruises and cuts had faded to dull aches and pains around his abdomen and chest. But the pain in his heart had swelled to close off his throat.

"Thanks Dad. But I think Dean's going to be okay, I just gotta talk to him for a second." Sam requested, and John looked between them and raised his hands in surrender.

"No problem. I'm sorry I wasn't here, but I am now." John stated before going to the back of the house, and Sam turned to Dean and sat beside him.

"You like Cas, right?" Sam asked. Dean, still unable to speak, nodded. "Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Sammy…can't get him hurt." Dean croaked. Sam sighed.

"Dean, it isn't all the time you find someone that you care for so much, that you would rather get hurt yourself than let them be in pain. Whether that person be man, woman…hell, if you want to date a demon, go right ahead if it'll stop you from feeling this much pain." Sam hissed, shoving Dean against the couch, causing him to wince slightly.

"So, what do you want me to do, Sammy?" Dean practically shouted. Sam got up and dug around in Dean's book bag and tossed Dean a small device.

"You are going to call him, tell him how you feel, and then beg for him to take your sorry ass back."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is the longest so far. It seems like that is a trend with my stories. The chapters always seem to get longer as I go...hell, the next chapter is even longer than this. **

**WAIT. I'VE SAID TOO MUCH ALREADY. Spoilers... O.o I love using other fandom references in my Fanfiction. It makes me happy...this is my life and these are my choices. Don't hate, appreciate.**

**Chapter Six****: Forgiveness? lol nope**

Castiel had locked himself in his room and curled into a ball on his bed. It was unlike Castiel to be so emotional, especially in situations such as this. He had been dumped before, and in relationships lasting far longer, however, this hurt so much more. Castiel's heart burned, and all he wanted to do was keep crying, but his mother was going to be home soon. Castiel pulled himself together as much as possible, and went to the bathroom connected to his room. His bright eyes were tinged with red, the bright lights accentuating his taunt features, like the dark shadow of stubble that seemed darker than ever. Under his eyes were purple shadows, but they were not overly prominent. Castiel walked out and peeked into the hallway. Gabriel had gone down stairs to talk to Lucifer once he got home, and Anna had just knocked on Castiel's door and gave a small apology.

"Why?" Castiel muttered to himself repeatedly in the mirror. Castiel was about to leave his room, when his phone rang. He lunged across the room and grabbed his phone without even glancing at the caller ID. "Dean?!" He yelled into the receiver.

"Castiel. Who is Dean? Why do you sound so desperate?" Castiel's mother's strict voice filtered through, almost angrily. Castiel straightened and wiped his face subconsciously.

"Oh, hello Mother. I believed it was a…friend. Uh, he was having trouble with school, and I was supposed to help him. But unfortunately he has not been overly fond of my teachings. I apologize. I thought it was him trying to threaten me once more." Castiel lied through his teeth. Naomi was audibly relieved.

"Oh, well I am sure you can handle this boy." She assured him. "I am going to be about an hour late today, so if you or your brothers would begin dinner, that would be preferable." She told him before hanging up. Castiel sighed in relief and settled back on his bed. His mind wandered to the Friday night that he had kissed Dean. Castiel was still unsure of how he ended up in his bed the following morning. Suddenly, the memories welled over him, like a huge tide of icy water.

_Castiel had his eyes closed, but he knew what was happening. He had just kissed Dean Winchester, and told him that he wanted him. Then he fell to the floor. But he didn't._

_Instead, two strong arms caught him before he could hit the hard ground. Castiel was dragged somewhere, and pulled his limp body into a car. Castiel had wondered in his alcohol soaked mind on whether this person, whoever they were, was planning on kidnapping him, or possibly even assaulting him sexually, but he felt fingers carding through his hair. The fingers were rough and calloused, but gentle in their touch, almost as if the action was absentminded. The car stopped, and so did the touch. Castiel wanted to whine and grab the hand, putting it back on his head. But soon, arms gripped him tightly and lifted him from the car._

_After more dragging, the person stopped, and began to rummage through Castiel's pockets. Castiel nearly giggled at the touch, the hands accidently brushing parts of him that were removed as soon as they touched. Finally, the hands found what they were looking for and began to drag once more._

_"Shit." Castiel heard, and he was startled. Dean was the one who had taken him, even though he had practically raped him earlier. Suddenly, Castiel was lifted into Dean's strong arms and he gasped lightly. Castiel peeled his eyes open momentarily, and took in what he saw. He was in his house, he knew that. Dean looked nearly unburdened by the weight of Castiel's frame in his arms, his cheekbones were high and prominent on his face in the dim glow of the moonlight. Castiel was taken aback by how utterly beautiful he looked at that moment, no fear or judgment clouding his features. Only concern graced the emerald gaze fixed on the top of the stairs. Castiel felt his eyelids flutter closed again, even though he wanted to keep his eyes on Dean for as long as humanly possible, perhaps even longer._

_Dean finally dropped Castiel onto his bed, and Castiel curled up, smiling a little. He heard a light chuckle from Dean, and smoothed his face into one of sleep. It only took the light footsteps going from his room to lull him to sleep, this time for real._

Castiel could not understand the memory. Only that Dean had taken him, after he had assaulted him, home and ensured he was safe. Some may have found it disturbing, however, Castiel could only see it as an incredibly loving gesture, as well as a sign that Dean truly did care about Castiel.

Castiel was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he nearly missed the phone ringing. He clicked the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cas." A familiar and rough voice filtered through the receiver. Castiel nearly fainted at the sound of Dean's voice. Castiel inhaled sharply at the tone Dean used. It was broken and whispering lightly, as though he were crying.

"Dean? Why did you call me?" Castiel said with anger rising in his voice. While he had been hoping that Dean would call, now all he felt was fury.

"I know you are mad, Cas. You have every right to be. But…hear me out please." Dean pleaded. Castiel thought for a second and contemplated his options.

A) He could tell Dean no. He could tell him off, and hang up and never look back. But Castiel was unsure that he could follow through with the possibility of never interacting with Dean again.

B) He could listen to Dean. Try and let Dean explain what he said in the nurses office and why, and yet Castiel just wanted to say no to that option.

"I will listen to you for two minutes. If I do not like your answer, then I will hang up and never speak to you again. Do you understand me, Dean Winchester?" Castiel growled, making up his mind. A sigh of relief came over the phone.

"Thank you, Cas."

"One minute and forty seconds."

"Right. It was Michael. He was the one who beat me up. He found out that I had a crush on you, but he didn't know about our relationship. So, he got Uriel and Alistair to help him beat me so I would stay away from you. I was scared. But not for me as much, but for you." Dean admitted with a choking sob. Castiel couldn't believe it. The people he had called friends almost literally beat his boyfriend to a pulp. Castiel clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "I…I know that if they find out about you, it could be so much worse. And…I don't want you to be hurt because of me. But I don't want to be away from you, because…I think…I think I am in love with you. I've liked you since freshmen year and you made the Junior Varsity team. No one had done it before, but you did. I knew the moment I saw you that year that I was gay, but only for you, Cas. I never tried to get your attention, because I thought you were straight, and I thought I would never have a chance." Dean said dejectedly. Castiel gasped, and felt a tear run down his face. Dean had just admitted everything, laying his heart on the line so that Castiel would understand what he did, and why.

"Dean, I don't know what to say but one thing." Castiel choked out, and he laughed to himself with blue eyes brimming with tears once more, only this time they were in utter happiness and love. "I think I'm in love with you too."

"Cas?! You're serious?" Dean shouted over the phone, disbelief obvious in his tone. Castiel chuckled.

"Of course I am, Dean. I would not joke about something so serious." Castiel assured him. Dean sighed in relief and started to cry.

"Thank you, Cas. I…I was a dick, and I just wanted you to be safe. I'm so sorry!" Dean blubbered. Castiel looked at the clock. He had forty-five minutes until his mother got home.

"What is your address?" Castiel questioned, and Dean stopped crying.

"What do you mean?"

"Just, tell me." Castiel demanded, and Dean obliged. "I'll be there in three minutes." The house was not even a mile away. Lawrence was small, apparently even smaller than Castiel had originally thought. Castiel hung up and ran down the stairs. "Gabriel, Lucifer, Anna! I am going to be out. Call me if mother arrives before I do!" Castiel yelled to his siblings. Castiel ran out the door and down the street. His football training was kicking in, running for Dean. He was there in two minutes and forty-five seconds.

"Dean! Open the door!" Castiel pounded on the door. A man opened the door, who had dark hair that was graying around the temples. He looked confused for a moment before another person, much, much younger than the first came and pushed the first out of the way.

"Castiel, right?" The taller, shaggy haired one asked. Castiel nodded and tilted his head to the side.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam, Dean's my older brother. And this is my dad." Sam introduced. His dad extended a hand to Castiel and Castiel took it firmly.

"Castiel? Interesting name. Are you Dean's friend?" He asked, and Castiel nodded again.

"Yes sir." Castiel said with respect, and the man chuckled.

"Please, call me John." John smiled and led Castiel inside. Castiel scanned the room and saw Dean lying on the couch, bruises formed around his arms and stomach.

"DEAN!" Castiel cried out as he ran over, kneeling down and kissing Dean on the lips immediately, not caring if Dean's father or brother were still there. Dean gripped Castiel tight and knotted his fingers in Castiel's dark hair. They would have stayed like that for very long time, if someone hadn't cleared their throat.

"Dean, I am very disappointed in you." John said, his arms crossed at the couple. Castiel turned to John with a shocked face, and Den felt his heart skip a beat.

"Dad, I…I'm sorry, but I've been gay for awhile. I'm sorr-" Dean tried to apologize, but his dad raised his hand.

"Dean, I'm not finished. I'm disappointed in you, because you thought you couldn't tell me that you had a boyfriend. Did you honestly think that I would have been mad?!" John exclaimed, smiling widely. Dean looked up with a shocked expression. Castiel stood and went over to John.

"Thank you for accepting that, Mr. Winchester. I only recently realized how amazing your son truly is, and I never wish to doubt that again." Castiel assured him, and Sam frowned a little.

"I knew Dean had someone, but didn't think it was going to be the captain of the football team." Sam mused as he left the room. John shook his head and wagged a finger at Castiel.

"No getting freaky on my couch, understand?" John teased, and Castiel saluted him.

"Yes, sir!"

"At ease, soldier." John smiled one last time before leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

"Cas, I'm sorry about what I said in the nurse's office earlier, I just wanted to keep you safe." Dean admitted. Castiel made his way back over and kissed his boyfriend. It was long, sweet, and meaningful; filled with promises and love.

"I know, Dean. Just never try and protect me again, okay?" Castiel asked, smirking. Dean felt his heart melt under the gaze of Castiel, his bright blue eyes shining deep.

"You're so…beautiful. I mean, you have beautiful eyes, and beautiful lips, and just everything about you is perfect." Dean murmured in slight awe. Castiel leaned down and kissed him once more, then looked at the clock and sighed.

"I have to go, but thank you. My mother will be home soon. I will see you in English, we have a play to finish, remember?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER CONFUSION FOR ALL YOU GUYS! -~- iITS FIXED NOW, SO TAKE A LOOK AT IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, AND AGAIN I AM SO SORRY. HERE, HAVE A FLUFFY CHAPTER.**

**Chapter Seven: You be the prince and I'll be the other prince...**

* * *

Castiel managed to get home about five minutes before Naomi, and he rushed to the kitchen and began to cook. Well, cook whatever was left to do after Gabriel, Lucifer, and Anna had started. It looked perfect, and it would be ready by the time their mother arrived. The door opened and slammed shut and Naomi walked briskly into the kitchen and surveyed the scene.

"Good job, Castiel. Serve while I get your siblings." His mother praised for only a moment, then went upstairs. Not even Castiel's mother could damper the good mood Castiel was in. He had just found out that Dean truly cared about him, even when he tried to push him away. However, he also felt anger at his teammates for doing something so horrible to his boyfriend. He would have to deal with that at practice tomorrow…

At dinner, the family ate in relative silence, the teenagers ensuring that their manners were impeccable. Castiel was contemplating on how to go about the problem with Michael, Uriel, and Alistair. He was deep in his thoughts, so he didn't hear his mother asking for him.

"CASTIEL!" She practically yelled, but her voice was something scary, because while she had her voice raised, it was calm and collected. So much more power in it than if she lost her molded exterior and yelled. Castiel cowered into his chair.

"I am so sorry, mother. I was attempting to figure out how much work I have left for tonight. Apologies." Castiel stammered to try and talk his way out of it. Naomi calmed down, a bit, and sat back in her chair.

"Well then, I guess that is not all bad. However, do not ignore me again, Castiel. Or there will be consequences." She threatened, and Castiel nodded,

"Of course, mother." He agreed, and Naomi seemed satisfied.

"Now, children, I want you to be home as quickly as possible tomorrow. Balthazar and Samandriel will be coming to town, so I want you four to be on your best behaviors. Understand?" She asked, and they four nodded. Balthazar was their cousin, as was Samandriel, but Balthazar was out of college already and he took care of Samandriel, his little brother. Samandriel was only five years old and their mother, Chuck's sister, Becky, had died awhile back, leaving the pair alone.

"Hey, um, mother?" Gabriel asked tentatively. Naomi looked at him and tilted her head a bit.

"Yes, Gabriel?"

"Would it be okay if I stay after school tomorrow? For a study session of course." Gabriel added to the end quickly. She looked at Lucifer.

"Lucifer, would you be able to handle Gabriel's responsibilities at home if he goes?"

"Yes mother. I would be able to; Gabe should go to the study session." Lucifer encouraged. Gabriel leaned over and whispered a thank you before continuing dinner.

"Then, Gabriel, you may go. Good night, children." Naomi stated as she got up and took her plate to the sink, then went upstairs where she would remain for the rest of the night. The siblings sighed in relief and sat back in their chairs. Gabriel chuckled a little.

"I thought she was going to murder you Cassie. I would have been short a brother, my favorite brother, too." Gabriel grinned, and Lucifer pushed him a little.

"Now, now you two. Stop, because last time you did that, Luci ended up in a hole in the ground. I still don't know how it happened, but just stop now." Anna scolded before taking her plate to the sink. Castiel did as well and leaned down to Anna.

"Thanks for stopping them, because mother would have heard them otherwise." Castiel whispered. Anna patted Castiel's back and then went up to her room. Castiel did the same, only stopping once to scold Gabriel and Lucifer on how slobbish they were. He marched up the stairs and glanced at the time. Nine thirty, and Castiel was exhausted both physically and emotionally. So, he flopped on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Mr. Novak and Mr. Winchester, our Romeo and Juliet are ready." Mr. Crowley said the next day in English. They had to continue reading the play from the day before and Dean and Castiel were ready. "Castiel, when you are ready." And Castiel cleared his throat and smiled dramatically.

"By a name

I know not how to tell thee who I am:

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,

Because it is an enemy to thee;

Had I written it, I would tear the word." Castiel snarled to an end. The entire class was in awe of his performance, but no one truly knew the meaning behind his words. He wanted each word to be directly at Dean.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words

Of that tongue's utterance; yet I know that sound.

Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" Dean asked, looking pointedly at Castiel, and he grinned widely.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislikes." Castiel said, turning in his chair to face Dean. The class was confused, but everyone kept their eyes on the pair.

"How camest hither, tell me, and wherefore?

The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,

And the place death, considering who thou art,

If any of my kinsmen find thee here." Dean told Castiel, looking to meet his azure gaze, and Castiel smiled sincerely.

"With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls;

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do that dares love attempt;

Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." Castiel assured him, and Dean felt that he was speaking about the football players who beat Dean. Castiel was going to do something stupid, very soon. Dean could tell by the mischievous glint in his eye. Dean gulped and glanced at the script.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." Dean pleaded, hoping Castiel would understand what he meant.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye

Then in twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,

I am proof of their enmity." Castiel reached forward and cupped Dean's cheek in his hand, stroking his cheekbone gently with his thumb. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Dean's molding them to each other. Dean was stunned and responded by instinct, kissing back with fervor. The class gasped in shock, Mr. Crowley took a second to regain his composure.

"Mr. Novak! Do not kiss people in my classroom! Man, woman…dog! This is a PDA free zone!" Mr. Crowley scolded. "Now, continue the reading." Dean broke the kiss and picked up his book.

"Yes Mr. Crowley. I would not, for the world saw thee here." Dean choked out, realizing the irony of the situation rather quickly. Castiel chuckled at it and continued.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;

But thou love me, let them find me here:

My life were better ended by their hate,

Then death prorogued, wanting of thy love." Castiel declared with confidence, his voice echoing with truth for Dean. Dean inhaled sharply and blushed a little. A few girls in the class noticed the red seeping across Dean's face and 'aww'ed, which made his face become even redder.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" Dean questioned curiousity in his voice. Castiel chuckled lightly.

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;

He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.

I am no pilot; yet wert thou as far

As that vast shore wash'd with the furthest sea,

I would adventure for such merchandise." Castiel took Dean's hands in his and looked into the emerald stare in front of him. Dean took a deep breath and readied himself for his monologue.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush be paint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered." Dean finished, sincerity pouring through his voice. Castiel's eyes were glimmering with love and assuredness. The bell rang before Castiel could say his line. Nearly everyone in the classroom sat back and sighed from the intensity that Dean and Castiel had just displayed.

"Wonderful, boys! Fantastic reading. We should be able to finish the act by tomorrow. Have a terrifying day." Mr. Crowley called out after the class as they filed out. Dean stuck close to Castiel as they left, not wanting to repeat the day before.

"Dean, would you mind if I sit with you today at lunch? I believe that my normal group of people I once called friends now disgust me after hurting you. Also, I would like to meet your friends." Castiel asked as they walked to the cafeteria. Dean shrugged.

"Sure, Cas. I'm sure they would love to meet you too." Dean assured him as they got their food. They walked to the table and the trio there looked up and shocked at the second boy joining them. The redhead smiled widely.

"You are Castiel! Holy crap, good job Dean!" She gushed, getting up. "I'm Charlie, Dean's bestie. That's Benny, and that is Kevin. Don't worry if Kevin doesn't talk to you, he's Advanced Placement, and they don't do much outside of class beside read." Charlie explained. Castiel reached out a hand, but Charlie knocked it aside and pulled him into a hug. Charlie got on her toes so she could whisper in his ear. "If you hurt Dean, then you will be begging for death, understand?" She growled. Castiel pulled back with a slight look of shock and Dean laughed.

"Charlie is a little protective of her friends…" Dean blushed and Castiel grinned at the color on his neck. They sat down, and Benny kept glaring at Castiel.

"May I help you with something?" Castiel finally asked Benny, putting down his fork and returning the glare.

"Yeah, your little friends beat Dean to a pulp yesterday. Do you expect me to believe that a straight guy WITH a girlfriend would switch teams so quickly?" Benny snarled at Castiel.

"Benny, don't." Dean pleaded, but Benny waved him off.

"I need to talk ta him about this. Castiel Novak, the popular kid in school just so happen to 'fall in love' with one of the nerds. With one of us. Then, conveniently, some dickwads beat Dean up because they somehow know about his sexuality, and he has only told me and Charlie. I didn't say nothing, Charlie didn't say nothing. You're the only one left, Cas." Benny straight up growled at the guy, and Castiel felt fear, doubt, but most of all, he felt anger.

"How dare you. How dare you question the way I feel about Dean. Would I be here if I didn't care for him? Do you know what I did in our English class? I CAME OUT! And I have never been more proud of doing something like that in my entire life. So don't you go and be righteous on me, Benny. I am not going anywhere anytime soon, so you better put up with me, because as long as Dean will have me, I will be here. Right beside him in anything we have to face. Do I make myself clear?" Castiel questioned, his voice taking on the calm anger of his mother, and Benny could feel it. It got to the point where the stares were so uncomfortable, Kevin put down his book.

"Cas, Benny, stop it! You sound like a pair of girls fighting over a crush. Well, Castiel was a little more passionate in his declaration, but still. I need to get back to reading, so if you don't mind finishing your lunch in peace?" Kevin demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. The four students looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Kevin's right. You guys can't go on arguing like that, you're going to end up jumping across the table and get in a fight. One I would not like to see." Dean said, pulling Castiel close to him. He nuzzled his cheek affectionately and smiled. "I'm glad you aren't going anywhere. Because there is no way I'm letting you go." Castiel laughed a little and kissed Dean lightly.

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I have been getting tons of lovely commentary and followers, thank you for that. I have a good idea about where I am going with this, and let me just tell you peoples, y'alls won't expect this shit. haha, losers. **

**No I'm kidding, I love you, come back...**

**Chapter Eight: Pink is Not My Color**

* * *

The day wasn't as bad as the couple had originally expected. People snickered as they walked by, but they didn't bother to voice their discomforts because of Castiel. While he was now gay, he was still the badass captain of the football team. Castiel's old friends mostly scoffed at him and laughed, but a few didn't. Theo was pretty accepting, as was Inias and his girlfriend, Hester.

"Castiel, you are the same person you were before, you just have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. I don't see a reason to believe that you would turn into a stereotypic gay guy." Theo had explained with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. However, Castiel was definitely not looking forward to practice that day. Dean went to Castiel at the end of school, since they had their last class, History, together.

"Are you going to be alright, Cas? I mean, those guys can be pretty rough. Look what they did to me, and there were only three of them!" Dean exclaimed, lifting his shirt a little to show the purple bruises across his stomach and chest. Castiel flinched at the sight and covered his abdomen again.

"Do not fear, Dean. Believe it or not, good things do happen." Castiel assured him. Dean scoffed.

"Not in my experience. The only good thing I can think of is you, Cas." Dean said, gripping Castiel's hands tightly before leaving Castiel to practice. Castiel took a deep breath and walked into the locker room. Inias was there by his side and whispering into his ear.

"Castiel, I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry." Inias pleaded, as Castiel picked up his pace and turned the corner. The first thing he saw was pink. Lots of it, and it was completely covering Castiel's locker. There were also half a dozen red hearts and pictures of Castiel with makeup drawn on. Michael and Alistair were looking at it with an expression Castiel could only name as pride.

"What is going on here?" Castiel barked out to the giggling team. Every boy stopped immediately and turned to Castiel.

"Well, we were admiring your locker, faggot. Love the color scheme." Alistair purred in a slimy voice. Castiel sighed.

"Listen to me, here and now. If you do not accept me as bisexual, then I will not hesitate to throw you off this team for insubordination and disrespect of fellow teammates. Am I crystal clear?" Castiel growled, and the entire team, even Michael and Alistair nodded in fear. "Good, now let's practice. Saturday is the league championships against Lawrence High. I want a good scrimmage today, and anyone who does not perform anything short of amazing will run a mile. Let's move." Castiel shouted as he finished getting his uniform on. The coach, Zachariah was waiting fo them at the field.

"Castiel, I heard about what you did in your English class. Is this going to be a problem?" He asked as the team spread onto the field, and Castiel shook his head.

"No, sir. No problem at all." Castiel assured him, and Zachariah nodded.

"Great, now warm up your team." He called out and Castiel went to work the football players. The cheerleaders were all practicing their routines for the championship game. Castiel glimpsed Meg pointing at him and laughing with Ruby and Lillith, another cheerleader. Castiel just rolled his eyes and continued playing. After the scrimmage, the team went back into the locker room and Castiel tore down the paper and pictures from his locker. The color, unfortunately, had to stay since it was painted on. Castiel took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and came out to the main room. It happened quickly, so Castiel couldn't really understand it until it had happened. The towel was pulled from his waist and he was left completely bare. Castiel looked up and saw Uriel with his clothes in his hands. Castiel tried to cover himself, but the entire team was laughing.

"HEY! Is there something funny?" Castiel boomed into the room, and the laughter ceased in an instant. He grabbed his clothes from Uriel and gave him a hard glare. "Uriel Goodwin, if you try something like that again, whether to me or anyone else, I will be short a wide receiver. Capishe?" Castiel practically whispered before he got dressed and left the locker room. But his day was still far from over.

"Clarence, you've gotta talk to me at some point. You can't keep ignoring me." Meg said from behind him. He turned to face her, Meg had her hands on her wide hips and had a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know what you wish to talk about." Castiel stammered, trying to push past her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her.

"Have you always been gay? Was our relationship just a show?" She hissed, squeezing his arm to a nearly painful point.

"Of course not, Meg. I do care about you, truly, I do. However I recently discovered my bisexuality with Dean. Before that, I believed myself to be completely straight with a wonderful girlfriend." Castiel told her, and he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You deserve better than me." Castiel then turned and walked away, hurrying home so he could meet Balthazar and Samandriel before they got home. What Castiel didn't see, was Michael, Uriel, and Alistair joining Meg in the tunnel and beginning to plot a way to break the couple up. Partially for the football team, and partially for Meg to get her boyfriend back.

Castiel got home just as Balthazar pulled up in his Camero with Samandriel.

"Cassie! How's my favorite little cousin?" Balthazar called out as he exited the car, getting Samandriel out of his car seat.

"Cassie!" Samandriel cried from his seat. A wide grin spread across the child's face as he reached out for Castiel. Castiel smiled and finished unbuckling him from his seat and pulled the toddler into his arms.

"Hello, Samandriel. How are you today?" Castiel inquired. Samandriel shook his head and frowned.

"Not my name. I'm Alfie." Samandriel pouted, and Castiel looked up at Balthazar.

"Don't look at me. He's been insisting I call him Alfie for the past two weeks. But eh, he's a kid. And you most certainly are not. What happened to the little Cassie I know and love?" Balthazar crooned. Castiel rolled his eyes and began to get their bags.

"That 'little Cassie' grew up, Balthazar." Castiel told him with hard eyes, and Balthazar put his hands up in surrender. Samandriel, or Alfie, wriggled in Castiel's grip and Castiel put him down. Alfie grabbed his small, Spiderman bag from the trunk and wheeled it towards the house. Anna was at the door as soon as the trio walked in.

"Oh my god! You are so big, Samandriel! You must have grown a foot since I last saw you." Anna exclaimed, and Samandriel was too excited to care that she called him Samandriel.

"Anna! Yay, Anna I missed you!" He told her as she bent down to give him a hug.

"I missed you too, buddy. Now, let's go put that bag in your room, and see if we can find Luci, okay?" Anna said, leading him up the stairs. Balthazar pulled Castiel into a hug.

"It's great to see you so grown up, Cassie. It's been was too long." Balthazar flicked his hand in a dramatic gesture. "So, how's your girlfriend, Meg, right? I never understood the attraction to females, they are vicious creatures." Balthazar mused, and Castiel shook his head.

"We aren't dating anymore. Actually, I have to tell you something, just as long as you don't rat me out to my mother." Castiel whispered and Balthazar looked incredible intrigued, so he nodded vigorously. "I am bisexual, and currently dating a guy named Dean." Castiel admitted shyly. Balthazar had a huge smile as he wrapped his arms around his cousin in a tight hug...again.

"Welcome to the home team, Cassie! Oh, I never thought I would have anyone in this family to share my knowledge in picking up men with." Balthazar chortled, and Castiel snorted.

"I have a boyfriend, and he is absolutely perfect in every way." Castiel sighed, and it made Balthazar laugh even more.

"You are head over heels with his guy, aren't you? Aww, Cassie's in love." He cooed, and Castiel slapped his chest.

"Stop that. I don't need mother to walk in and hearing that."

"You haven't told her?" Balthazar questioned, and when Castiel nodded, he did as well. "Good. The religious bitch is still uneasy around me since I came out. It's best if you keep it to yourself for as long as possible."

"Please do not call her a bitch. As much as I dislike her sometimes, she is still my mother." Castiel pleaded, and Balthazar gave in to the big blue puppy dog eyes he received.

"That stare you've got can be lethal, Cassie. Use it for good, not evil you hear?" Balthazar joked as Lucifer made his way down the staircase.

"Balthy!" He exclaimed, with a toddler climbing over his head. Lucifer gave Balthazar a hug and smiled.

"Sorry that Alfie all over you." Balthazar apologized, but it had no real apology because Lucifer didn't mind a bit.

"Please, I remember when Anna was this big and she was a huge handful. I was only nine and I still remember taking care of her. And Cassie here, when he turned ten, I was able to convince him that he was adopted, even though he had mom's eyes and dad's stubble." Lucifer pointed at Castiel's chin and grinned.

"I like Cassie's hair. It tickles me when he gives me a hug." Alfie giggled, and Castiel smiled.

"Really? It does? I hadn't noticed." Castiel gasped, and it caused Samandriel to laugh more. Naomi chose that moment to walk in, briefcase at her side and eyes tight.

"Balthazar, it is pleasant to see you after these past months. Are you still under the insane notion of your homosexuality?" She asked seriously. Everyone sighed. Ever since Balthazar came out to the family, Naomi had asked him every time she saw him about whether he had become straight again. She was extremely unwelcoming of him, but she couldn't get Samandriel without Balthazar.

"No, Naomi. I am, and always will be gay. A fabulous person that you wish you were, so don't hate on me." Balthazar announced, marching up the stairs with his bags. Naomi blew him off and bent down to Alfie, who had wide, terrified eyes.

"Hello, Samandriel." She tried to smile, but instead it came out as a cruel smirk. His bottom lip pouted out and he began to cry. She frowned and furrowed her brow. "Stop that this instant."

"Mother, children are not responsive to tactics such as threats. I will take Samandriel to his room and care for him." Castiel ensured her. She glared at him, but nodded. Castiel took the child's hand and led him upstairs. Once they reached the spare room, Castiel brought Samandriel into his arms. "Shh, I know Alfie. She scares me too."

* * *

**_BTW, I am so sorry about the mix up in the formatting before. I fixed it and it's all better. This is the first time I have been writing a story on Word and transferring it to , so bear with me, okay? Thank you!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello y'alls. I finished this chapter like three days ago, but was being weird and I couldn't post. Sorry. But hey, I hope you like this chapter, and also, I was thinking...I think I am going to post this story on Tumblr. Please tell me if that could be a good idea. I want to see if it would be as popular there as it is here. **

**BTW, I am making Michael look like young John Winchester for two reasons. A) Everyone makes him Adam, so I am changing it up, and B) He is freaking hot, and Michael needs to have that hot, football player vibe. No offense to Adam, but young John says that far better than he ever could. So...enjoy this chapter, okay? No? Fine, I can't tell you what to do.**

**Chapter Nine: Aca-Akward**

* * *

The night was extremely awkward. Naomi kept staring at Balthazar with a vicious sneer, Balthazar ignored her and attended to Samandriel when he needed it, Gabriel and Lucifer tried to keep Alfie from Naomi as much as possible, and Castiel and Anna were simple observers of the dinner that night. It was a simple dinner, just spaghetti and meat sauce, but Castiel could only look down at his plate compared to the scene unfolding before him.

"I do not understand, Balthazar. Like other men is not right, both religiously and conceptually. Women and men are supposed to be together, unlike males." Naomi hissed at the man at one point in the night, and Balthazar put his fork down.

"Excuse me? This is my life, Naomi, and whether you like it or not, I am gay!" Balthazar exclaimed, and Castiel looked further into his lap. This was hurting him, because he knew it would be even worse if he came out to his mother, knowing how unaccepting she was of their cousin, what would she think of her own son?

"I am just pointing out the wrongness of what you are doing." Naomi announced, beginning to eat once more, and at that moment, Samandriel looked up from his mess of a plate at Naomi, frowning and pulling his eye brows together.

"Aunt Naomi? Why don't you like brother? My teacher, Ms. Jones said that everyone needs to be liked, no matter what." Alfie asked her with wide, innocent eyes. Balthazar grinned at the floundering woman. Naomi was defeated for the night, and Gabriel almost whooped in joy after she trudged up the stairs after dinner.

"That is going to be the last we see of her tonight, and I have questions. One, Cassie, tell me about Dean-o." Balthazar leaned forward and put his head in his hands in anticipation. Castiel sighed.

"He is…incredible. Dean has these green eyes…I have never seen anything like them. His face looks like it was carved by some sort of angel. And the thing is…he isn't popular. Never has been, and I had no clue who he was until he knocked me down a month ago." Castiel explained, and Lucifer and Anna glanced at him.

"So, Cassie's got a boyfriend? Nice." Lucifer chuckled, and Castiel was surprised at his acceptance. Luci noticed his surprise. "And Castiel, you're my brother. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't care for you if you were playing for the other team?"

"I guess I did. I apologize for thinking that." Castiel said, and Gabriel grinned mischievously.

"You guys fuck yet?" Gabriel hinted, nudging Castiel with his elbow, and Castiel choked on air, glaring at his brother murderously.

"No, and even if I did, there would be no way I would talk about my sex life with you guys. And watch your mouth around Samand-Alfie." Castiel hissed at Gabriel, and Lucifer laughed loudly at the red seeping across Castiel's cheeks. Anna giggled and Balthazar had a look of pride on his face. They spent the remainder of the night talking about their lives; Castiel's sexuality only came up twice after they finished the first conversation. Balthazar retired to his room after Samandriel nodded off in his arms, Anna and Castiel soon after. The twins stayed downstairs together for awhile, plotting something…but other than that, the night was relatively peaceful.

* * *

"Welcome back, I am pleased to say that the balcony scene is nearly over, which means we will have little more to read in this scene. Will our Romeo and Juliet please refrain from snogging in my classroom again, please? Thank you, and action!" Mr. Crowley shouted and Dean and Cas looked down at the books, and Castiel cleared his throat.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear

That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-" Castiel stated assuredly, and the class settled in to watch the magnificent performance continue. Dean ignored the eager stares of the girls at Castiel and began to read.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconsistent moon,

That monthly changes in her circled orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." Dean countered, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Castiel, and he chuckled lightly.

"What shall I swear by?" Castiel asked somewhat mockingly, and Dean pushed his lip out in a small pout.

"Do not swear at all;

Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,

Which is the god of my idoltry,

And I'll believe thee." Dean assured him, smiling lightly at his boyfriend. Castiel nodded and gripped his hands.

"If my heart's dear love-" Castiel began, but Dean held up a hand to stop him.

"Well do not swear: although I joy in thee,

I have no joy of this contract to-night:

It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;

Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be

Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!

This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,

May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.

Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest

Come to thy heart as that within my breast!" Dean declared, as multiple girly giggles met his ears. Dean fought the red flush that threatened to rise up his neck and onto his cheeks. Castiel smirked, looking around the class.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Castiel joked, mocking a look of horror, and Dean scoffed at the look.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" Dean inquired; a cocky smiled gracing his face.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Castiel suggested.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:

And yet I would it were to give again." Dean assured him, and Castiel threw his arms in the air.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?" Castiel pleaded, and Dean swallowed.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again.

And yet I wish but for the thing I have:

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite." Dean paused and glanced at the front of the class. "I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!

Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.

Stay but a little, I will come again." Dean finished, and Castiel glanced at the front as well.

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeared.

Being in night, all this but a dream,

Too flattering-sweet to be substantial." Castiel exclaimed, a small hint of truth seeping through, and Dean couldn't help but notice it.

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.

If that thy bent of love be honourable,

Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,

By one that I'll procure to come to thee,

Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;

And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay

And follow thee my lord throughout the world." Dean announced, finishing just as the bell rang. Mr. Crowley snapped out of a daze and slapped his book closed.

"Looks like you two have another day of reading, good luck and please don't die between now and Monday." Mr. Crowley grimaced at the teenagers as they left the class. Castiel and Dean gathered their things and went to lunch. Michael was in the back of the class, slinking past the pair in the hallway and keeping a keen eye on them. However, Castiel and Dean were far too absorbed in each other to even notice, which probably was their first mistake…

Castiel had slid his arm around Dean's waist as they walked to the table by the corner of the cafeteria, and there was an unfamiliar blonde girl sitting there. She turned and grinned widely at Dean.

"Dean! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed as she stood and pulled Dean into a tight hug and away from Castiel. Dean was genuinely shocked and returned it with a smile.

"Jo? Holy crap, I haven't seen you in years! Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded, and Castiel stood awkwardly. The girl, Jo apparently, pulled back from the hug and laughed a little.

"The Roadhouse with mom, actually. Since dad died, she needed all the help she could get. I tried to go to school around there, but I couldn't handle being away from my main man anymore, and also, Bobby and my mom finally sealed the deal, so she is happy. Not as happy as I am though to be back in my element." She teased, punching Dean in the shoulder, and Castiel stiffened.

"Oh, Cas, this is Jo, my best friend from when I was a kid. Our parents knew each other and we are…were really close. Jo, this is…my boyfriend, Castiel." Dean introduced them and Jo nodded in acceptance.

"Good job, Dean. I'm proud of you for finding someone who makes you happy. Before you ask if I'm okay with you being gay, just don't. I always knew you played for the other team, so no worries." Jo assured Dean with a smile, and both teenagers sighed in relief. Castiel because he didn't have to worry about competition for Dean, and Dean didn't have to worry about his best friend hating him.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jo. I enjoy meeting all of Dean's friends." Castiel said, holding out his hand. She gripped it tightly and pulled him close to her in a hug and reached up on her toes.

"If you hurt Dean, I will castrate you. Understand me?" Jo hissed into his ear, and Dean blushed a little.

"Charlie already got to him, although your threat may affect me more than Charlie's threat." Dean joked, and Castiel pulled Dean quickly to his side and kissed his neck gently. Jo and Charlie shielded their eyes and made disgusted noises.

"Ugh…stop. Please, my poor lesbian eyes can't handle the testosterone!" Charlie practically shouted, and Benny glanced up, then back down at his food with a smirk. Jo giggled and sat down. Dean sat and began to talk to Jo some more while Castiel got more acquainted with Charlie and Benny. Well…mostly Charlie, because Benny was still somewhat suspicious of Castiel, but he was far more accepting than he was the day before, but there was still an awkwardness to his gaze. Castiel looked over to Dean at one point and gripped his hand to get his attention.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a party with me, tonight. Inias and Hester are having a get together, and I would love to have you join me and my brothers. And Jo, Charlie, Benny; you are welcome to come as well. Inias is one of the few people who do not mind our relationship, and I would like him to officially meet you." Castiel told him, and Dean nodded.

"That sounds great. Jo? Charlie? Benny? You guys free?" Dean asked around the table, and Jo and Charlie said they could go, while Benny shook his head.

"Nah, brotha. I got work to do, sorry." Benny excused himself and left the table, and Dean watched him go.

"Don't worry about him, Cas. He's just…this is really new to him, I mean you." Dean said, and Castiel nodded.

Benny had left and steamed to the library for the rest of lunch. He hated that Dean gave into Castiel's whole 'I have eyes for you and only you' thing. Benny knew that Castiel wasn't serious, and that he was just getting under Dean's skin. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he barely noticed a guy sit across from him.

"Hello, Benny." Benny looked up and met eyes with none other than Michael Milton. His green-blue eyes were semi-amused and he was smiling.

"What do you want?" Benny sneered at the football player.

"I'm here to talk about Castiel. I think I have a plan that will be…mutually beneficial. It would get Castiel away from Dean for good. But I need your help. So I need to know now, are you in, or are you out." Michael demanded, and Benny thought for only a second.

"What'd ya need me ta do?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I am really sorry about the chapter hiatus all of you wonderful people. I didn't know how to continue and include everything I had put in. Now, I am much clearer on the path of the story. **

**Just do me a favor...don't...don't hate me after this chapter? Please? I know it may seem bad, but my plan needs it.**

**Chapter 10: Love and War**

* * *

Surprisingly, Castiel was a little bit nervous about going to the party with Dean. While Castiel had gone to many, many parties before (the perks of being a football player), he had yet to got to one where he didn't end up hammered. Tonight, however, was going to be different. Castiel was only going to have one beer so he could stay mostly sober with only a small buzz to make it a good time.

Castiel and Dean decided they were going to meet there at the time that Inias had specified, and Castiel was trying to figure out what to wear.

Anna sat on his bed with a big smile on her face as Castiel went in and out of his expansive closet, each time in a different outfit.

"Cassie, this isn't that difficult. I told you to go with the blue button up and the jeans!" Anna exclaimed at him as he came out of the closet (hehe) in yet another disappointing outfit.

"Isn't that a little formal?" Castiel asked, a little annoyed.

"Just roll the sleeves up to your elbow. Girls love it when guys do it, so I imagine Dean would too." Anna recommened, and Castiel furrowed his brow.

"Really? They do?" He asked, and Anna laughed.

"YES! Now just…get dressed. You're gonna be late." Anna said as she pointed out the time. Castiel cursed and hurriedly got dressed and rushed out the door and into his car. While it was nowhere near as wonderful as Dean's car, it worked for Castiel. It took a few minutes to get there, but he pulled up at nearly the same time as Dean did. In Dean's car was Charlie and Jo, both of them in nice, but still casual dresses. All three of them looked half weary of the party, and half excited.

"Hey Cas. Holy shit, you look hot, babe." Dean commented with a whistle as he pulled his boyfriend close and placed a chaste kiss on the smaller teenager's lips. Castiel grinned and looked at Dean, eyeing the sage colored long sleeve shirt he was wearing.

"And you as well, Dean. The green makes your eyes look incredible." Castiel complimented him. "So, Dean, I am only having one beer, alright? I don't wish to be overly drunk." Castiel explained, and Dean nodded, then smirked.

"Yeah, cause last time you got hammered, you ended up making out with some guy there. Poor dude." Dean said with mock sympathy. Charlie and Jo laughed a little as Castiel smiled even wider.

"Yes indeed. Poor fellow. I ended up dating him. What a fool I was." Castiel teased and Dean nudged him with his hip.

"Hey, I resent that comment." Dean protested as Castiel led them inside. Inias met them at the door with a happy grin on his face. You could already see the glazed over look in his eyes that you see in the drunk and the stoned.

"HAI GUYS!"Inias shouted much too loudly. "I'm soooo glad you made it! I'm Hester and this is my boyfriend Inias. Wait, I'm Inias and she's Hester!" Inias giggled as he pointed at Hester. The girl sighed.

"Sorry, he's a happy drunk." Hester explained as she led him away from the four gently. There were a decent amount of people there, mostly from the football team. Many of Castiel's teammates had become a little more accepting of him and Dean since he threatened Uriel, and they greeted him warmly.

Castiel wasn't sure when he got separated from Dean and Jo and ended up with Charlie, but he didn't mind all too much. Castiel enjoyed Charlie's company and they chatted for a little bit as Castiel slowly sipped his beer. Castiel looked around and saw Dean, now alone, and Michael was headed his way with a cruel smirk. Castiel nearly dropped his beer as he surged through the crowd and to Dean's side.

"Hey, Cas…what's wrong?" Dean asked as he saw the panicked expression on his face. Castiel turned and saw as Michael approached them, the smirk now a much warmer smile.

"Hello Castiel. Hello Dean. I was just coming over here to apologize for my recent misgivings." Michael explained, looking sympathetic. Castiel frowned deeply and glanced at Dean.

"Misgivings? You freaking pounded me into a pulp for having a crush on Cas!" Dean shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Michael winced and looked at the ground.

"I…I know. I just…I was afraid." Michael admitted, and Castiel widened his eyes.

"Afraid? Afraid of what exactly?"Castiel said, narrowing his eyes back to a pair of sapphire slits. Michael opened his mouth, then shut it and pursed his lips.

"Uh…nothing, Castiel. I'm just…sorry." Michael finished, and he walked away with an almost lingering glance at Castiel.

"Well that was shady as fuck." Dean said once Michael was out of earshot. Castiel laughed at the comment and nodded.

"I agree. Michael did look very nervous about something, though." Castiel noted, and Dean shrugged.

"Eh, I guess." Dean said. He leaned forward and kissed Castiel lightly. "Come on, let's go mingle." Dean suggested with a cheeky grin. Castiel went back to where he put down his drink and picked it up, taking a long sip of the beer. Dean looked over and saw Benny enter the house and Dean smiled widely. "Hey! Benny made it! I'm gonna go say hi." Dean said as he peeled himself away from Castiel. Castiel looked around and suddenly had an urgent need to go to the bathroom.

Castiel wandered around the house they were in, searching for a bathroom. His eyes were fuzzy, and he staggered down the hall with difficulty. 'What is going on with me? Why can't I do anything?' Castiel wondered to himself as he reached a doorway. He pulled the door open and stumbled into the room, delighted in the fact that it was, indeed, a bathroom. Castiel was just about to close the door, when a person came in behind him and wrapped their arms around Castiel's waist from behind. Castiel smiled in the haze he felt, figuring it was Dean.

"Hello, Dean." He said roughly, leaning back. The fuzz in his mind somehow cleared enough to realize how short the person was behind him, and how the last time he checked, Dean didn't have breasts. "You're…not Dean." He accused as he turned around to meet the smirking face of Meg.

"I'm not Dean, Clarence. But he's gonna wish he was here." Meg purred as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Castiel felt a part of his mind protest, but the rest of his confused and strangely horny mind only wanted the heat of another body next to his. Castiel moaned obscenely and held the body close to his, his hands trying to find purchase on some skin, somewhere. He would have found something, until he heard a sudden and startled gasp. Castiel pulled away with lust filled eyes and turned to look at the doorway.

"C…Cas?" Dean whispered as a tear ran down his face. Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Dean? I-" He began before Meg lunged forward and kissed him again, and Castiel couldn't stop the loud groan that escaped his mouth as a renewed heat spread through him. Castiel faintly heard the door slam shut, but he had his hands up Meg's shirt by that time, looking for some skin to touch. Meg's leg hitched around his waist as Castiel pushed her against the bathroom wall. His coordination was shot and instead they tumbled to the ground together, Castiel's eyes wide and almost completely black in lust.

"I told you brotha, that Novak guy was nothing but trouble." Benny told Dean from the side of the slammed shut bathroom door. Dean had tears now running down his face.

"You were right, Benny. Oh god you were so right. Thank you for telling me he was here. I…I'm gonna go home. Can you take Jo and Charlie home in your car?" Dean asked, sniffing hard, trying to compose himself for just a little bit longer. Benny nodded sympathetically.

"A course I can. You get on home, ya hear?" Benny commanded, and Dean surged forward and hugged his best friend.

"Thank you so much Benny. I shouldn't have doubted you." Dean whispered. Benny clapped him on the back once before Dean descended down the stairs. Michael peeked out of the room adjacent to the bathroom and grinned.

"Did he see Castiel and Meg?" Michael asked excitedly, and Benny nodded.

"Yeah, I did just like you told me. You spiked Cas' drink, I assume?" Benny said, crossing his arms. Michael waved his hand in dismissal.

"It was easy. When they thought I was apologizing, I just slipped the tablet in. He never knew what hit him." Michael said deviously. Benny looked at the ground momentarily.

"Did…did we do the right thing?" Benny asked, and Michael nodded.

"Of course we did. Dean and Castiel couldn't be together, you know that." Michael chided, and Benny sighed.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Dean could barely see the road as he drove home, the stinging tears in his eyes blurring the way.

"That asshole! That motherfucking whore!" Dean shouted, his anger and sadness colliding. "He thinks that everything revolves around him, that fucker. He thinks he can do anything he wants just because he's a Novak and he's Castiel!" Dean growled his now ex-boyfriend's name. Dean turned sharply on to the road he needed to be on, a few honks alerting him of his speed.

Dean gripped the wheel tightly, so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His foot pounded on the gas in rage as his vision turned red.

Then, his entire vision went white as a blaring truck horn screamed at him from the side. He barely had time to look to the side before the truck slammed into the side of the Impala, and his vision ceased to exist, blackness and a cold feeling of numbness taking his body by storm as he slipped into forced unconsciousness.


End file.
